


Solomon's Key

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Magic, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Kaylin has dreamed of Solomon since she was a child, though she doesn't know who he is. After waking in the Devildom she comes face to face with her dream man, literally. Kaylin's life is thrown into complete disarray when she realizes she isn't what she thought she was and that she is magic itself.Solomon has lived hundreds of lives, been reincarnated over and over again, seen and done things that he can't always remember. Kaylin is from his first incarnation, one of his many lovers. She was special, her blood housing magic had never seen. But something happened and He sealed something away inside her, and now she has reincarnated in this life to be with him once again.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Solomon's Key

Kaylin

_Ancient words speak to me in my dreams as symbols whose meanings are lost in time surround me. A man speaks in urgency as a mix of sadness and pain crosses over his face. His features are slightly shadowed, and no matter how much I try to recall I am unable to remember his name. I feel like I should know the words he speaks, but no matter how long I listen I cannot understand the words._

My alarm blares as I jolt up in bed, coming out of the dream I had been having since I was a child. The dream had always haunted me, when I was little I would wake up screaming, but I learned to deal when I got older. I wrote down the different variations of the dream, but the man that made my heart ache was always present. I wish I knew who he was, or at least knew his name. I push my hair out of my face, and it takes me a moment to realize where I am. The Devildom, it has been almost a week since I had woken up in the candle lit room of what looked like a court room. I had accepted the fact that I wasn't going back to the human world until my year here was over and today was the first day of classes and I would meet the other exchange students. I would admit that I wasn't happy with being the only exchange student that had been forced against my will to come here. But according to Lord Diavolo my family would think that I was abroad, not that they would actually care where I was anyways. I had left home at 16 when my mother decided she liked men more than she loved her own daughter. I had lived with my estranged father for not even a year, when his wife had pressed my mother for money. My mother, being the lovely woman, she was, decided to tell 'my fathers' wife that I wasn't really his so to just kick me out so she wouldn't have to pay them any support. It has been almost two years since then and I hadn't spoken to any of them. Call me petty, but I didn't want anything to do with any of them. So, I accepted my new circumstances pretty well, it was a roof over my head, and food in my stomach.

I put on my RAD uniform and throw my dark hair up into a messy bun on top of my head and put on some mascara and some yummy vanilla chapstick and I was good to go. I wasn't much of a glamour puss so minimal makeup and messy buns were life. The only thing I liked to show off were my various tattoos that I adored. My love for tattoos had started from an odd birthmark on the back of my neck. It had been on the light side when I was little, but as I had gotten older it had gotten darker and it was strangely shaped like a circle with a strange star like shape inside. My mom hated it, and a couple of her boyfriends tried to claim I was possessed by demons. Now here I was in the Devildom and surrounded by Demons, maybe they were right and there was something inside me that had brought me here to this realm.

 _"Good morning, Kaylin. Are you ready for your first day at the Academy?"_ Lucifer greets me as he puts down a paper on the table.

_"Morning, does it matter if I am ready or not? I am pretty sure you won't let me hide in my room for a year."_

_"No, I won't. I don't need another person acting like Leviathan and hiding out in their bedrooms."_

_"Hey! I am actually coming in today!"_ Levi shouts indignantly.

_"Only because Lucifer said he would break your computer."_

We eat breakfast and I listen to the brothers bicker back and forth. It was at least entertaining until the conversation turned my way again.

 _"Have you decided on what electives you are going to take? You only have until next week to decide."_ Lucifer asks.

 _"Well seeing as I don't have any magic of my own, I am not sure what to take."_ Unless having strange dreams counted as having magic, I was a regular human being.

_"I will speak with Lord Diavolo about what electives he thinks you should try out. Maybe we can do some trial periods for you and you can try out the different electives until you find one that fits."_

_"That sounds great, thank you Lucifer."_

_"Are you ready to meet the other human exchange student?"_

_"Yeah, Asmodeus was telling me that the other student was a sorcerer and that he had a pact with him."_

_"Yes, he is a sorcerer, though I am not sure if he is fully human. He has lived a lot longer than the normal human being would."_

_"How old is he?"_

_"I am not sure, a few hundred years at least. But his Soul is a lot older than that. I know he has reincarnated several times over thousands of years. Sometimes he lives longer, other times he only lives a short life."_ My curiosity was being peaked tremendously and I hadn't even met him yet.

Solomon

I can sense of trail of power that has nothing to do with the hundreds of demons and the few angels that are here. The energy signature is familiar to something I felt a lifetime time ago, in my first life. It should not be possible that the Key was here in the Devildom, I had sealed it, sealer her away in my first life. But the energy signature spoke for itself, she was here. My Key was in the Devildom, alive, and I hadn't even known that she had been reborn into this life.

I follow along after the blazing trail of energy and notice that she is accompanied by Lucifer, Mammon, and Asmodeus. What was she doing with them? I had a pact with Asmodeus and the only thing he had spoken about the last week was the girl that had come from the human realm as the other exchange student. He hadn't mentioned if she had any hidden powers, last I heard she was supposed to be completely human. But the energy she gave off said otherwise, said that she was like me, something more than just human.

 _"Solomon! Over here!"_ I hear Asmodeus calling from a doorway that leads into the classroom that I was supposed to be in.

_"Finally! I want you to meet Kaylin, she is the other human exchange student. I have been trying to talk her into going on a date with me, but she keeps refusing. Maybe she will listen to you, since your human too."_

I look up to where Asmodeus is pointing to, the line of energy I had been following comes to an abrupt end at the feet of the 'human' girl. As our eyes meet energy bursts forth into the room and I run forward to catch her as her eyes roll into the back of her head and she collapses. Her head lolls, and I see the back of her neck. There it is, my mark. She is my Key, the Key that I sealed into my lover in the past. The Key of Solomon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Solomon

_"Do you want to explain to me what just happened here?"_ Lucifer growls lowly in his chest. He tries to remove Kaylin from my arms, but I am not parting with her just yet. It has been thousands of years, and hundreds of lifetimes since I held her in my arms, she was mine, and he wasn't touching her.

 _"Don't touch her just yet, her energy is all over the place."_ As I watch symbols and letters appear on her skin, and then disappear again. Lucifer takes in a sharp breath as he looks at Kaylin in shock as he watches the symbols appear and then disappear. Symbols a normal human girl should not have on her body.

_"What is this Solomon, this girl was supposed to be fully human. Now, she feels, she feels like you, not wholly human."_

_"It is a very long story, one that took place thousands of years ago, during my first incarnation. It will take some time to tell, and I would prefer if she was awake when I do it."_ I would prefer not to tell it at all, there were some memories I did not want to relive. But I would, for her. If it was just Lucifer he would just have to remain in the dark, he knew there were things you didn't tell others just because they asked. He had his secrets and I had mine.

_"Ok, tell me, what is she?"_

_"During my first life I had hundreds of lovers, it is probably why Asmodeus and I get along so well, though most of his lovers back then wound up with horrendous fates. But there was one lover that was special to me, she had magic in her blood. There are still things that I do not know about my original incarnation, but I remember her, something happened back then, and I had to seal the Key of Solomon inside her. She is a living grimoire. You see the mark on the back of her neck? Those letters and magic circles? Those are part of the grimoire coming out of her."_

_"Do you remember why you sealed the grimoire inside her?"_

_"No, I vaguely remember what happened afterwards let alone why."_

_"What does this mean for her?"_

_"It means she needs someone to teach her magic, because now she is officially a sorceress with one of the most powerful grimoire locked inside her body, waiting to break free."_ And it would break free, it was just a matter of time.

Kaylin

My head is throbbing as I come to in the arms of a man with white hair, and memories jog through my mind. Memories that don't belong to _me_ but another version of _me. Sunshine bakes water droplets off my skin as he, Solomon, presses my body into the warm ground, our bodies are entangled together. He presses kisses down my throat before his tongue chases a droplet of water down my chest. He whispers something into my ear, and I giggle against him before throaty moans leave my throat as he presses into my body._

 _"Solomon..."_ I whisper his name as I peer up at him, his hazel eyes widen slightly in shock.

_"You know who I am?"_

_"Just a little bit, some memories, they feel like they are mine, but not mine. How is this possible? Why do I know you, and have memories of you, but I've never actually met you before."_ Well this version of him anyways. He looked different than the man I kept seeing in my dreams. The same white hair, but the man in my dreams had long hair that he usually kept tied with a leather strap, his eyes had been more old, held more sorrow in them then. He is thinner now than he used to be, also he appears younger. The man I saw was probably in his thirties to early forties, while this man appeared around twenty to twenty-five.

_"It is a very long story Kaylin. How do you feel?"_

_"Confused..."_ That was an understatement, I felt like someone had bashed my head up against the wall, repeatedly and my skin was crawling. I looked down at my arm and seen that my tattoos were moving, and letters were forming under my skin. I can feel my eyes growing large in my face and I bite my tongue to keep from screaming as I look back up into Solomon's face.

_"I have some things that I need to explain to you."_

_"Ya think?"_ I snark and he grins down at me.

Solomon

Lord Diavolo and the others sit around a table as they wait for me to begin my story, at least what I could remember of it. Kaylin sits beside me, her energy is still spreading throughout the room, and I can still see traces of words from the Grimoire spreading under her skin. I am keeping most of her energy under control but she is still leaking light that the others can not see. It's beautiful, she's beautiful. She looks down at her arm, a mixture of fascination and fear covering her face, she traces a finger over her skin where words are spreading in a fine line underneath.

_"I have reincarnated hundreds of times, for thousands of years. I don't always remember who I am, something has to happen to awaken the magic inside my body. I have lived in this incarnation for almost two hundred years. My power awoke this time when I found a ring that I had possessed in one of my earlier incarnations, a ring that housed a Djinn, one that I had a contract with."_

_"What does all this have to do with Kaylin?"_

_"We were lovers, weren't we?"_ Kaylin says as her eyes locked with mine.

_"Yes, we were. I won't keep this from you, I had hundreds of lovers and wives during my first life, you were one of them. I am not so much into polyamory now, but I used to be. I met you when you were around seventeen years of age, it was a different time then, our lives measured differently than they do now. I was in my early thirties when we first met, and I was in my forties when I sealed the grimoire inside you."_

_"He was a playboy! You should have seen all the lovers he had, and not just women either. Even when he got older he still had a lot of lovers, I was pretty jealous. Even when he was an old man he still got more pus...ouch don't zap me Solomon!"_ Asmodeus flinches and Kaylin looks at me, running her gaze up and down my body.

 _"Oh? Is that right?"_ Kaylin asks teasingly, humor lightening her gaze.

_"That isn't the point right now, we can talk about my past sexuality and how I was a man whore later."_

_"Past? More like...ouch! Damnit Solomon! I said don't shock me!"_ Kaylin starts laughing, and I just want to shove my head into a wall. Preferably after I shove Asmodeus into the wall first, repeatedly.

_"Okay okay! I like both men and women. I used, USED, to keep a harem of the most beautiful men and women. I haven't been into polyamory in years. Ok, back to what really matters."_

_"It sounds like you are just trying to prove something to Kaylin."_

_"So, help me Asmodeus, if you keep talking, I will use our pact to mark to make sure you can't get IT up. Got it?"_

_"Nooo!! I wanted to show it to Kay....OOOOWWWWWW!"_ Lucifer has done me the favor of grabbing Asmodeus by the scruff of his neck and throwing him outside of the room. It's a good thing because I am was about to throttle him, especially if he thinks he is going to have his dick anywhere close to Kaylin.

 _"He can be caught up later. Please, continue."_ Kaylin is biting her lip as she tries to keep her laughter inside. Different energy lights expand from around her and it takes me a moment to remember what I was talking about.

_"I lived hundreds of years during my first life, met many Demons and Angels. Formed hundreds of pacts for power, and lands. Most of my wives were for political marriages to gain favor, others because I thought they were beautiful. I don't know the events that led up to it, but I sealed a grimoire inside you, Kaylin. That mark on your neck is a symbol of The Key of Solomon."_

_"Why did you seal it in me?"_

_"That part of my memory that is still fuzzy."_ My headaches just thinking about it, it makes me think that my past self might have sealed the memory away for a specific reason.

_"Why were you so upset? In my dreams your face is aways in pain, your eyes on the verge of tears."_

_"How long have you been able to see these dreams?"_

_"Since I was a little girl, my mother's boyfriend told her I was possessed. The mark on my neck didn't help me either."_

_"I didn't know that you had been reborn in this life. If I had I could have done something for you earlier."_

_"Probably, but it's already over, if you didn't know then there was nothing that you could do."_ I still felt horrible, I didn't know what she had been through, but by the lingering shadows in her eyes I can only imagine her pain.

 _"What do we need to do at the present for Kaylin?"_ Lord Diavolo asks.

_"I know she is supposed to be house the with brothers, but I would like to ask that we are put into the same house. She won't have much control over the power of the Grimoire inside her, and she will need training. I am keeping her energy under control now, but if left unguarded she could hurt herself, or level a building."_

_"That could be a problem. Shall I house her with you at purgatory hall, or do you want to come to the house of Lamentation? You already have a pact with Asmodeus so he could be of help to you. Plus, I think I would prefer you to be under Lucifer's care."_ I was hoping to keep her away from Asmodeus, but I couldn't argue with Lord Diavolo.

_"If you believe that is for the best we can stay under Lucifer's care at the House of Lamentation."_

_"Is this alright with you Lucifer?"_

_"I would prefer for them to be in my sight anyways so this works out."_ Lucifer says as he looks back and forth between Kaylin and me. The door opens and Asmodeus sticks his head back in.

 _"Did you just say Solomon was moving in?! Oooo! This is going to be fun!"_ I look over at Kaylin who smiles at me, _maybe it would be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Kaylin

Something is pulsing and growing inside my body, something that wants out, something that is eating away at my core as it pulsates and beats with the pounding of my heart. My arms wrap around my chest, trying to hold whatever it is fighting to get out inside me. I am afraid at what is hiding inside my core, afraid that a monster lurks in the recesses of my mind. Static electricity has small sparks flying across my skin, I can't feel its sting, but I can see the light flashing in the dark of my bedroom. Sweat beads over my body as I curl in a ball on the corner of my bed. I can see the lettering and shapes spreading under the skin of my arm like a living tattoo, and I want to rub it away, but I can't, each time I try to rub at my skin static electricity jumps from my it and into the air. The door opening and closing draws my attention and then someone is sitting on my bed, arms wrapping around me, pulling me into a hard chest.   
  


_"Shh...it's alright. Calm down. Focus on drawing in slow, deep breathes and count backwards from 10..."_ Solomon's voice is calm, his body warm against mine as he makes calming sounds in my ear. I take a steadying breath and try to calm the racing of my heart.

 _"9....8...7...6...."_ The electricity that was coursing across my skin stops and I look around the dark room and notice that I may have burned out the small lamps that were placed in varying spots. I was going to have to apologize to Lucifer later for the damage that I caused when my power took over.

 _"Do you want to tell me what happened?"_ He murmurs lowly into my ear.

 _"I was dreaming, and then the next thing I know I was having panic attack."_ I look up into Solomon's face as he smooths back my sweat damp hair. His eyes take in my disheveled state as he continues to smooth down my unruly hair. My breaths start to grow slower as the panic abates.

 _"Do you want me to stay with you for the rest of the night, you look exhausted."_ My body sighs, as he lies down beside me, tucking me back into the bed beside him. My heart starts racing again, this time having nothing to do with the panic attack that I just had.

_"Sorry Solomon, you shouldn't have to baby me."_

_"But what if I like babying you?"_ His voice holds an edge at his suggestive question and my heart skips a beat, his deep voice causing a flush to spread across my face. I am glad that the room is dark so that he doesn't see my obviously red face.

It has been a week since Solomon first arrived, my dreams were constantly plagued with memories of a past that I didn't remember, one that isn't my own. One that made me have feelings for the man in front of me, but it wasn't just the dreams that were making me have feelings for him. Every night that I woke screaming he was instantly at my side, calming the dreams that hadn't settled since the day that we had met. Magic had awoken in my body and it was taking me over, and at times I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

 _"I...uhm...uh...what are the plans for tomorrow?"_ I have only known this man for a week, and I have a constant temptation of wanting to see what he tasted like. I bet his kiss would taste electric, like the power that I feel flowing from him, a power that called out to mine, made the magic locked in my body purr like a cat when his magic brushed up against it. He grins at me, like he knows that I changed the subject on purpose to keep myself under control. No jumping someone I just met...don't kiss him, don't run your fingers through his white hair that looks like it would be soft to the touch. Just don't do it...lips press against mine in a soft kiss and I look to Solomon stunned.

 _"You're projecting your feelings. We will have to work on your barriers soon."_ He says teasingly, laughter making his eyes lighten.

_"So, you kissed me?"_

_"I wanted to kiss you. Every time you look at me and I can see the expression on your face as you fight the way your past life memories make you feel, I want to kiss you. Believe me when I say you aren't the only one fighting against your urges. I wasn't lying when I said you were special to me back then, it wasn't just your power that made you special. You stood out from the rest of my lovers, you became special, held a place in my heart that the others didn't. I know that those are the words of a playboy trying to make it sound like what he did was right."_

_"It was a normal practice than wasn't it? Having multiple wives and lovers?"_

_"Yes, men thought that it was normal, we needed to leave traces of our bloodlines wherever we could. It was normal to marry for money and power, but it was less normal to marry for Love."_

_"So, the kiss just now? What was it for, because you had to, because of my power? Or was it just your memories driving you to feel that way?"_

_"Because I wanted to do it, because I want you for nothing more than just you. Because even without your power I would have been drawn to you. Now before this goes farther than what we want this to go why don't we both sleep before I end up stripping that shirt off of you and making it so the both of us fall into exhaustion."_ Tempting, so damn tempting. But I could behave, well sometimes I could behave and I didn't want to go into something that I couldn't handle, but I really wanted a little taste.

_"How about you give me another kiss and I will promise to behave and go to sleep."_

_"Deal."_ He gives me a chaste kiss and I sigh. That isn't the type of kiss I wanted and he knows it by the smirk on his face. I will behave, for now at least. He better know what he has coming to him, because after tonight, after dreaming only about him for my entire life he has more than just chaste kisses coming to him.

Solomon

 _"What aren't you telling us about Kaylin."_ Lucifer has been hounding me to tell him everything I know about Kaylin.

_"I believe I have told you that I don't remember everything."_

_"See, that I don't believe. How could you not know everything about the woman that you sealed your grimoire in, and not just any grimoire, your Key. The one that housed all of your contracts with the demons, spirits, and djinn that you have control of."_

_"The Kaylin of today, is not the same woman that I sealed the grimoire in. She died, the very night I sealed the grimoire inside her."_ Lucifer looks shocked for a moment, he hadn't known that sealing that power inside of her had killed her. I remember the moment of her death, the desolation that I felt knowing that I was the one that caused her death. But something about the look on her face said that she knew, knew that she was going to die and she accepted it. Why? _Why can't I remember the reason why I sealed it inside her? Did the 'Me' from before lock away our memory? I_ s that one of the reasons I didn't know when Kaylin had been reborn? Sometimes living through multiple lives was confusing, especially when one of the prior incarnations did something that affected us on down the line. I didn't like not having all of the information when it came to her, I wanted to know everything that concerned her. Lucifer must read something on my face that says that we should drop the conversation that we are having.

_"I will drop this for now, but Solomon, when you do remember something, Lord Diavolo must know. This isn't something that you can hide from him, not with Kaylin being an exchange student."_

_"I understand."_

_"Now about Kaylin, I wanted to ask you, do you want her to participate in battles? I noticed the burned-out electrical outlets in her bedroom. She may be needing something to do to use some of that energy she is storing. I can have it set up so that you two are always on a team, at least paired together in battles until she becomes trained."_

_"That sounds like a good idea." I_ t would give me the chance that I needed to train her in her magic. I had been trying to attempt to teach her meditation, but she was constantly moving, her mind going a million miles an hour. It had taken me years to learn how to meditate, but she was a live wire both in her magic and her personality. It had taken everything in me to not take her further than just kissing the other night. I wanted to be inside her, both in her mind and in her body, in the worst way. Kaylin wasn't just a woman to me, I wanted her more than I wanted anything in this life. Not just for the power that was sleeping inside her, there was something about her, something that tied us together beyond the physical. Our magic wove together in a tapestry of power that tied our destinies together and I couldn't wait to see what picture that our power would make when it finally combined.

Kaylin

Sweat drips off my body as I glare at the sorcerer in front of me. Electricity crackles in the air around me and it is taking everything in me not to blow a hole in the training room wall. Solomon has been pushing me for the past couple of hours to attack him with my power and all I do is scorch the wall or the floor around him. To be honest, the cocky grin he is wearing is really starting to piss me off and my bodies reaction to him was pissing me off too. I was beyond attracted to him, even the cocky grin on his face was making my body hot. _Fucking hormones._

" _Come on Kaylin! Focus! Direct your power toward me! Not around me! Come on, hit me!"_ I am starting to think that Solomon might be a damn masochist if he keeps telling me to hit him with my magic. Or maybe he was a sadist by the way he has running my ass into the ground. Either or he is a god damn drill sergeant and his training methods needed a little work.

 _"Kaylin! Now!"_ I bare my teeth at him in a growl as I feel the energy start to build inside me again.

_"You aren't taking this seriously enough! That power inside of you is going to tear your body apart unless you control it! Don't let it control you! What do I have to do to get you to focus and direct that power?"_

_"Why don't you shut the fuck up? I am trying over here! You don't have to be a dick to bring my magic out."_ I feel like I have run a damn marathon over here and his tactics are pissing me off more.

 _"Maybe you need some more motivation. Think about your mom! What did she call you a demon? Are you a demon Kaylin?"_ I scream! He just stepped on a landmine inside my mind and my last damn nerve. Talking about my mother had always set me off, it forced me to remember things that I had to keep buried inside. Things I did not want people to know about. Light dances over my skin and my hair floats in a breeze that I do not control, ozone fills the air and I can hear the distant sound of thunder. Solomon brought the storm and I hope he is ready to deal with it. I give him a sardonic grin before I let go of the power inside me.

Lightening crashes into the middle of the arena and I am blown back into the wall, something catches me before I am flattened into the hard rock wall and I gape at the darkened crater in the middle of the arena. _Ooo....I am in so much trouble._ Lucifer is going to rip my ass for this destruction. I look for Solomon on the other side of the arena and feel true panic when I don't see him. Oh fuck, what if I actually hurt him? Just because he went into asshole mode when training didn't mean I wanted to blow him up!

 _"Are you okay?"_ Solomon asks from behind me. How in the hell did he get from one side of the arena to behind me?

 _"Are you okay Kaylin?"_ He repeats the question and I close my gaping mouth. I look to the other side of the room and then back at Solomon.

_"How? How did you get behind me?"_

He grins cockily. My blood is still thrumming through my whole body and before I can even think about it, I wrap my arms around Solomon's neck and kiss that cocky grin off his face. He shows surprise before he groans and pulls me closer to him. His lips press against mine harshly, like the same hunger that he feels inside of him is driving him to claim my mouth. Even though I am the one who started this I press against his chest, we shouldn't be doing this here. Especially since I accidently just blew a hole into the middle of the arena.

 _"We need to let someone know I destroyed the arena."_ Solomon laughs and waves a hand in front of him. The area becomes whole again, and I can't help but gape. It was going to take me awhile to get used to magic, my brain still thought in terms of human.

 _"Can we continue this now?"_ He grins and the next thing I know we are in his bedroom. His arms wrap around my body before his hands dive into my hair. He dips his head and before giving me a biting kiss that has my toes curling and the magic inside my body sitting up and purring.   
  


Mmm...yes...This is the kind of kiss that I wanted the other night, Solomon tastes like power in the purest form. I hadn't known magic would have taste until now, electric and spicy. Heat pools in my core and I want to rub my body against his. His hands trail down my back and over my ass as he lifts me off the floor to wrap my legs around his waist as he sits us on the corner of his bed, his mouth and tongue tasting mine thoroughly before he kisses down my neck. I grasp my shirt and pull it over my head taking my thin bra with it, he swallows thickly and moans low in his chest as he takes a moment to take in my naked breasts. He uses the pad of his thumb to massage one hard tip before he pulls it into his mouth, I throw my head back and sigh, a soft moan leaving my mouth when he unleashes my nipple and blows a warm breath over the wet tip.

 _"Solomon..."_ I moan his name as he moves to lie me back on his bed his eyes roving down the length of my body, he uses to hand to remove the rest of my clothing. The small lettering that has been flowing under my skin makes its appearance and he uses his tongue to trail along some of the lettering. The feel of his tongue against my skin has small bits of static dancing across my body, causing the small hairs to stand, he looks at it and rubs his fingers along the bits of electricity and it jumps from my skin to his. It is almost like he is taking the small bits of power into his body only to send it back into mine in waves of pleasure as his tongue dances along my skin.

 _"I feel like I have been waiting for a lifetime for this moment with you. I didn't even know it until I felt you under my hands and breathed in the scent of your skin."_ Solomon says as he places kisses along my stomach to my hip and to my other hip. I can feel my heart racing and my body heating up more and more as he moves between my thighs. I have never been this naked with someone before, I was by no means a virgin, but I had never had a man use his mouth on me before and my skin flushes a scarlet red that has me heating from within.

_"Solomon...I..."_

_"Shh...Don't be shy. I want to feel all of you, taste all of you."_ He purrs against my thigh, his long fingers parting my damp flesh before he blows a hot breath across it. I moan as his tongue finds me center and I sink my fingers into his soft hair.

 _"Mmm! Solomon!"_ I cry out his name as pleasure builds up inside, my hips lift on their own accord as I push myself closer to his face. He growls against my flesh and that is all I need as an orgasm crashes through me. His eyes lock on mine as he licks his lips and moves back up my body. Solomon's mouth crashes onto mine and I moan into his mouth when I feel him sink inside of me. His tongue licks along my lips, teasing, biting, as he angles his body to hit a sweet part inside my body that has me moaning and crying out as our pleasures build together. He moans out my name as his body stills inside mine. He falls forward and twists our bodies so I am lying across his chest. His face is flushed and his chest heaving with exertion.

 _"I love you, Kaylin."_ He breathes out and both our eyes widen with his admission before lightening lances through my body and his. The room spins around us, my own vision going dark as his eyes roll upwards as we are both thrown down a spiraling hole that leads us into our locked memories. 


End file.
